


A Dreamy Birthday

by Das_macht_spass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_macht_spass/pseuds/Das_macht_spass
Summary: It’s Akira’s birthday! His lover has something special planned...
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	A Dreamy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Today is not actually Joker’s birthday, it was just a convenient plot device. But it is my birthday;)

Akira sighs in boredom. He tugs at his tight, constraining dress shirt, before he sets to work, polishing glasses and silverware. 

Today is his twentieth birthday. He should be out celebrating, but because he was such a pushover he agreed to cover someone's shift. Now he gets to die of boredom at the Wilton Buffet.

His phone vibrates, and business is so slow that Akira doesn't think twice about checking his phone.

“Happy birthday, love." A text from his boyfriend - Goro Akechi.

 _'Simple and genuine... just like him.'_ Akira smiles at the message. That should be enough to pull him through the last hour of this miserable shift. Another message quickly dings in.

“I’ll be drifting away in dreamland when you get back. Come claim your present.”

_'No way'_

The implication is clear. Today is the day they'd finally experiment. Goro wants Akira to sex him up while sleeping. 

If that text made him leave his shift thirty minutes early, then he guesses his manager will just have to fire him. 

_‘Oh well. Some things are more valuable then money.’_

* * *

Akira creaks the apartment door open with shaking hands, and he peers into the bedroom with anticipation. The shades are down, and with only a single candle lit, the room is dark and calming. On the nightstand rests an open bottle of melatonin and lubricant. 

_‘Holy shit. This is happening.’_ Akira realizes, as his heart beat skyrockets.

Akira and Goro had talked about this idea so often, but never found the time to do it. Akira takes a deep breath, before pushing the door open and tiptoeing into the room. 

Instantly his restless nerves are calmed by the powerful scent of coffee. The familar scent drifts over from the candle, and Akira takes a moment to indulge in it. Coffee was something he knew better than himself, and its fragrance never failed to clear his head.

Akira beams a shy smile at the revelation. His lover had known he’d been a little nervous about this. So he put all this thought and effort into setting an atmosphere, one that was comfortable and familiar for Akira.

_‘God. What did I do to deserve him?’_

He walks around the bed, slowly stripping his pretentious uniform off, and barely manages to stifle a groan at seeing him.

Goro’s face is tranquil, eyes softly closed, mouth set in a serene emotionless line. His hair sticks to his forehead haphazardly, style probably ruined by Goro tossing about in his sleep.

Through the deep plush comforter the brunet tucked himself under, Akira can make out his chest gently rising and falling with each silent breath. It’s so subtle that he could pass off as being in a coma.

Akira loves it when Goro looks so peaceful, so vulnerable.

As Akira gently tugs the blanket off, a faint buzzing vibration reaches his ears. He glances down in confusion, and squirms at what he discovers.

Goro had fallen asleep naked, that much was expected. Akira was planning on dicking his peaceful body awake after all. What Akira hadn't expected is wrapped snug around Goro's cock. A silicone, transparent ring. One that vibrated steadily.

Akira, who was planning to indulge in his gift, finds himself paralyzed. He just stares in awe, a warm fuzzy feeling settling in. He hadn't ever considered using toys. That was all Goro's idea. And Akira has to admit, it was brilliant and considerate. Akira grins as he imagines his lover prepping himself, edging himself to the brink, because Goro knew his lover so well. He knew Akira would want to slip his cock in fast, would want to see Goro fall apart, and orgasm as soon as Akira's cock breaks him from the dream world. 

And his lover is clearly on the verge of orgasm. Goro's cock stands erect at attention, twitching occasionally and leaking out precome steadily, like morning dew dripping off of a leaf. It looks so close to release, that Akira thinks without the cock ring on, a light, warm breath could make it burst, splattering come all over Goro's body and the luxurious comforter.

Akira sits down, careful not to rouse Akechi, because after all the work he put in, that would be a tragedy worthy of the Greeks. He can't stop himself from brushing a light hand over Goro's nipples, which stand erect and puffy - begging for attention. Akechi lets out a light purr at the sensation, head lifting off of the pillow a little.

 _'Adorable.'_ Akira licks his lips in appreciation.

With a gentle push, he eases the brunet onto his side, putting his pillow-like, luscious ass on display. Akira always loved the sight of it- his globular mounds of apricot treasure. He squeezes them gently, relishing in their jello-like consistency, before slowly pushing them apart, eager to get at what's nested between them. Akira spots something unexpected, and he's glad he managed to bite his bottom lip, as he's sure the hungry wail he lets out, would have awoken his lover had it not been muffled.

Nestled between those plump, flushing cushions was a shiny and opaque obstruction. Akechi's entrance stretched wide around it, hiding the one thing Akira thirsted for. 

A damn butt plug. Akechi, the calm, and prim police intern, was wearing a lewd butt plug.

The thought of his lover stretching himself with lube covered fingers, moaning Akira's name over and over again, but holding back, not letting himself orgasm. Just preparing himself to be ravaged and torn open like a present- it sends thundering tremors through the raven.

Akira's lets out a huff of appreciation, before he reaches a shaky hand down towards it. He grips the base, and tugs it back with a firm yank, expecting it to release with a wet, slippery pop. Instead it pops out a little, but Akira feels resistance as if something was keeping the toy in. The toy slips right back into Akechi.

Akira watches in awe as Akechi trembles a bit in his sleep, twitching his jiggling ass at the sensation, mewling a little.

His eyebrow raises in confusion. What did his boyfriend shove deep inside?

He tries again, this time pulling a bit harder, overcoming the resistance. The toy tugs past Akechi's rim, stretching it into a little pink twitching circular shape. A section pops out with force, and Akira can see his lover’s fingers and toes curl at the pleasure. The sphere jutting out, with string connecting to the rest, which was still buried inside of Goro's ass, makes Akira's eyes widen in realization.

It wasn't a butt plug. Akechi was wearing anal beads.

_'Oh my god.'_ Akira's breath hitches and he stares at the toy dumbfounded. 

Akira had thought he was aroused upon entering the bedroom. He was dead wrong, that was nothing compared to the primal base urge that wrecks havoc on him now. His cheeks blush aflame, sweat glistening down his forehead, and cock throbbing and fully at mass. He palms himself gently, trying to comprehend what he’s seeing.

Goro Akechi, the most proper and composed person he ever knew, had bought anal beads. He must've strolled into some seedy sex shop in the Red Light district, and purchased the depraved things. He went home, and shoved them inside his slutty ass, and stuck a vibrating ring on his cock. He fell asleep like that, deep in pleasure last waking thoughts centering on Akira, all so that his lover could unravel and break him apart mercilessly. He wanted to be forced awake by the feeling of Akira's cock ravaging him.

He did all of this, went above and beyond for Akira. To show his love for his boyfriend on his birthday.

Loyal love like this is a thing of beauty, beauty that Akira is ready to reward.

With one hand Akira jerks his cock steadily, hissing and biting his lip to keep quiet. With the other he grips the toy, and works it out of his lover.

Each time a bead plops its way out of Akechi, the brunet groans a little in his sleep, twitching and moaning like a bitch in heat. His cock strains against the vibrating ring.

 _'Fucking gorgeous.'_ Akira admires to himself, grunting a little at the relief of his pumping hand on his hard cock. _'He doesn't even have to be conscious to make me lose my mind.'_

Akira loses count of how many beads have slid out of that moist passage. Four? Five? Six? Akira has no idea. All he knows is that the sight of Akechi sleepily rocking back towards Akira's hand, as the anal beads are pulled out, rubbing across the brunet's sensitive insides, is the most erotic thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

Akira smirks deviously. He loves teasing his lover like this, seeing him unravel in his sleep. But still Akira is losing his patience, and his cock thirsts to be inside Goro. So he yanks the remainder of the toy out in one, quick motion.

A powerful full body shiver runs across Akechi as the rigid beads grind against his passage. He thrashes violently, grunts of pleasure escaping him and Akira starts to worry he woke the detective up. The sleeping brunet humps the air desperately, in a bid to get a little friction, anything to caress his weeping cock. His cock bulges against the ring, trying to release, wanting nothing but the sweet relief of orgasm, but the cock ring prevents that, and Goro's body slowly begins to calm itself, chest heaving lightly before his bucking wild motions come to a stop.

Akira's mind races so fast he doesn't even know what he's thinking anymore. The sight throws him a curveball, fills him with powerful, unyielding arousal.

_'Did Akechi just have a dry orgasm while sleeping?'_

Akira doesn't think his lover has ever made him feel more aroused, more mad with desire. He stops stroking, because if he didn't he would probably come right there and then.

Akira's eyes fly to the detective's face. He finds them closed, still dead to the waking world. Goro's tongue had sneaked out of his mouth and drips drool onto his chest. A slurred poor excuse for speech leaves Goro.

"Mmmm. More... need more." The brunet sleepily turns onto his stomach, ass facing upwards, hole open and fluttering. He's ready to be claimed.

Akira's cock yearns for a physical expression of the deep love he shares with Goro. He can't hold back any longer.

 _'Time for a wake-up call.'_ Akira is determined to make Akechi wake up in the midst of maddening, consuming arousal.

He grips onto Akechi's shoulders and pushes himself in, keening at the warmth and moist tightness of his lover's ass. Akira wastes no time in going as fast as possible, wanting nothing but to finally, _finally_ rouse his lover from his deep slumber.

Akira basks in the sight of Akechi's beautiful maroon eyes flying wide open. Like he was torn from some deep, vivid dream. His voice sounds out, sleepy and hazy, still half asleep.

"What... What is- Nggh! Akira!" Akechi wracks his neck around, trying to lay eyes on his love, dismayed by his grogginess, which makes it hard to find the raven. Akira cards a hand through his luscious chestnut locks, savoring the alluring smell of Goro's lavender shampoo.

He ghosts his mouth over an ear, and lets out a husky, pleased greeting, voice like decadent sin. "Morning, honey. Sleep well?" The raven asks, mouth curling into a fox-like smirk.

Shivers overtake Akechi. He tries to offer praise, but he still can't really think straight. He settles for slurring his appreciation instead. "So good, I was... mmm... dreaming about this the whole time." His weak drowsy voice overflows with lustful desire.

“Fuck. You’re too sweet to me love.” Akira praises as he spanks Akechi’s ass, making the brunet whimper. He rubs a soothing hand on Goro’s trembling back. “Sweet like sugar.” 

Akechi trembles, cheeks glowing, averting his gaze in embarrassment.

“A-Akira! That’s too much! So embarrassing...” He bites his lips, groaning in a mixture of arousal and shame.

“Honey you know you love it.” Akira whispers hotly, turning Akechi’s mind into mush. “Love hearing me tell you what a good boy you are for prepping yourself, for making sure I could ravage your thirsty body through and through.” 

“Your right!” Goro admits, cocking his head back overwhelmed. “Too right!”

He turns and treats Akira to the sight of his lustful watery eyes. “I’m a good boy. Good boys get rewards, yes?” He tries to sound seductive, but the jolts from the vibrating toy on his cock make it come off as more pleading and desperate. 

“Yeah. Be loud and proud.” Akira nods, before thrusting as fast as he can, wanting only to reward his lover for the dedication and thoughtfulness. “My gorgeous present.”

Akechi shrieks as he feels his lover’s hard cock strike his prostate, and if it weren’t for the tight, restrictive ring he would’ve surrendered to the pleasure.

”I want…” Akechi pauses, sleepy eyes awaken fully, drowsiness giving way to pure unbridled want, “I want to come together, love.”

The idea crashes into Akira like a tsunami. He's not sure what he did in a past life to deserve an angel like Goro, but he's not complaining.

”Fuck, I love you so much right now, honey.” Akira reaches down and tugs the cock ring off. He quickly resumes the pace, slamming into his prostate several times in quick succession, and amidst grunts and shouts both of them finally shatter, riding a high so extraordinary, that the only thing grounding them to reality is the way they utter each other’s names over and over again. Goro spills so intensely, that it splatters across the nightstand, and Akira releases his warm come into Akechi.

They collapse onto the bed, minds hazy with fleeting bliss, and bodies twitching from the glowing aftershocks. Akira smiles in appreciation and sends a look of pure adoration towards Goro.

“You’re so amazing. I love you, honey.”

“Mmmm. I do enjoy hearing the truth sometimes.” Akechi jokes, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“God, I just wish you could see how fucking sexy you were, babe. All drowsy and loopy. Waking up on my cock.”

A sly but nervous grin from Goro. He scratches the back of his head a few times. "Well..."

Akira’s eyes widen. "Babe, did you film us?"

A proud nod from Goro confirms it.

_'Wow... He really went all out.'_

_Akira feels so valuable, so wanted.  
_

He also feels a little devious. A little devious as he spots Goro's proud, cocky expression.

Ever since they were Phantom Thieves, destroying each other’s oversized egos had been an integral part of their relationship. And really, right after mind-blowing sex, there was no way Goro would be on guard. It was the perfect time to strike.

_’I shouldn’t… I really shouldn’t!_ Akira ignores his reasonable side and decides to anyways. It is his birthday after all. He deserves to feel powerful. 

Akira squints at the camera, exaggerated confused expression showing. He turns to his lover and pouts. 

”Babe, I appreciate the thought, but you left the lens cap on.”

Akira takes sadistic glee in the way Akechi’s smile drops, and how he looks completely humiliated, face as red as his Robin Hood mask.

"Why must something always go wrong?!"

Akechi shouts with melodrama, as he storms out of bed, still naked, ready to chuck the camera out the window.

His body slows to a halt, as the camera comes into his view - lens cap hanging off on its string, in no way obscuring the recording.

Akira laughs hysterically as his shoulders twitch up and down. Goro's gaze silences his joy.

"I'm sorry! It was just too perfect." Akira covers his giggling mouth with a hand.

The seething rage from Goro is palpable, and Akira knew at this moment that he fucked up.

He just barely dodges the bottles of lubricant and melatonin, chucked at his head, before the detective tackles him, pinning him against the mattress.

"You like laughing, huh?!" Akechi's tone is menacing, but filled with mirth. He waggles his fingers over his lover. "You can laugh all you want, _honey!_ '

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry, babe!" Akira squirms like a worm. He doesn't like where this was heading. Tickling had always been a weak point. "C'mon! It's my birthday!"

Akechi freezes as if a clarity hit him. “You’re right! I do apologize.” Goro frowns, but his eyes twinkle with mischief. He makes a show of clearing his throat. “Then die laughing, _birthday boy!_ “

Akechi cackles evilly as he tortures Akira with tickles, basking in his lover’s squeals for mercy. Eventually the tickle fight slows down, and the two lull each other to sleep through kisses and caresses.

This time neither will wake up until the new day has dawned.


End file.
